flashgordonfandomcom-20200215-history
Queen Fria
Comic Strip Queen Fria rules the ice kingdom of Frigia on Mongo. ("The Ice Kingdom of Mongo") Fria is married to Prince Ronal, a blood-relative of Prince Barin. Serials Queen Fria rules the ice kingdom of Frigia which lies to the north of Mongo. The temperatures in Frigia are so cold that no normal human beings or inhabitants of Mongo can withstand them without special protection, but Frigians 'know the secret' of surviving there, or else are born with some natural immunity. Flash Gordon encounters Fria when he travels to Mongo in an effort to save the Earth from Ming's Death Dust which causes the Purple Death. Flash's first port of call is Arboria to seek assistance from his old friend Prince Barin. When he arrives, he learns that Queen Fria and some delegates from Frigia are also in Arboria to seek the aid of Prince Barin. One of Queen Fria's most senior officials, General Lupi, is being held prisoner by Ming and Fria is eager to rescue him. Flash Gordon readily accepts the challenge of rescuing General Lupi and subsequently succeeds in this quest. Queen Fria seems to take a personal interest in him and wants him to take up a permanent position in her kingdom to head her army. Flash politely declines as he has other more immediate priorities. Dale Arden does not take readily to Queen Fria, who is rather haughty in her general attitude and casually dismissive of her. Following General Lupi's rescue, Flash and his friends need to arrange an expedition to mine Polarite, a mineral found only in Frigia. Queen Fria wants to be a member of the expedition, but this offer seems to be motivated more by a desire to spend time alongside Flash than a genuine urge to help the cause. Fria is reminded by her senior aide, Count Korro, that she has a duty to her people and must not endanger herself. She reluctantly yields, but is jealous that another woman, Dale Arden, is going along. Following this "snub", Queen Fria returns to her own kingdom and although she lets the mining take place, she plays no further part and offers no more assistance to Flash or Barin in the fight against Ming. Cartoon In the Filmation animated adaptation of Flash Gordon, Queen Fria is played by Diane Pershing. Unlike her other incarnations, Fria is far more hospitable and cordial to Flash and his friends, including Dale. Although her attraction for Flash is immediate and she quickly makes inroads into getting to know him better. Dale is understandably jealous, but her feelings eventually subside as time goes on. Fria is not married in this version, but she has a romantic suitor in the form of Count Marlo. Marlo feels threatened when Fria shows interest in Flash, even going so far as to try and freeze Flash and Dale solid in a heated swimming pool. But later when Flash saves Marlo's wife during the party's expedition to Frigia's Aurium mines, he confesses his misdeed to Flash in shame. Flash, however, forgives him, earning Marlo's gratitude and respect. Performer *Luli Deste: Flash Gordon Conquers the Universe (1940) *Diane Pershing: Flash Gordon (1979 cartoon) (1979) *Kendall Cross: Flash Gordon (Sci Fi Channel) (2007) Gallery Category:Comic Strip Characters Category:Serials Characters